Thunderwyvern
__TOC__ Description The Thunderwyvern is almost identical to its cousin, the Wyvern. It has its heart on its back and is related to the Lightning element. It is also much more dangerous than normal Wyverns, as its blows deal far more damage. It also has a coat of lightning around its heart that deals damage, so clinging onto it requires health curatives as well as stamina curatives to maintain the hold. The lightning aura does very minuscule amounts of damage; it takes about 10 HP per second. Defeating a provides a chance of Dragon Forging any Weapons or Armor that are equipped. Unlike the regular Wyvern, this also includes gear that has not been Enhanced. Resistances are similar to those of a Wyvern. Information and Stats General Info Attacks Rewards *Bitterblack Armor Lv.1 / Lv.2 / Lv.3 *Bitterblack Weapon Lv.1 / Lv.2 *Bitterblack Gear Lv.1 / Lv.2 / Lv.3 *Bitterblack Novelty Lv.1 / Lv.2 / Lv.3 *Virid Dragon Scale *Bright Virid Scale *Supple Dragon Pelt *Greatwyrm Stone *Thunderwyvern Horn or Dragon Horn may drop when horn is destroyed Tactics (Offensive) *The weak point is the "heart" located on its back where the wings intersect. The Arisen must land the killing blow to the heart when its health has been fully depleted. * Strong against Lightning/Thunder enchanted weapons and spells. * Vulnerable to Torpor (slow). Cast High Lassitude or Rusted weapons. The higher the enhancement of the Rusted weapon, the higher the chance it will inflict Torpor with each strike. * Vulnerable to Silence (unable to cast spells). Cast Silentium or use "Golden" weapons (like Golden Rapier sword or Golden Bardiches daggers) to inflict Silence. The higher the enhancement of the Golden weapon, the higher the chance it will inflict Silence with each strike. The Thunderwyvern enjoys casting Lassitude and Levin against the party. * Unfortunately, the Dragon Roar is NOT a spell which can be Silenced. Most Dragonkin will immediately Roar in retaliation when one of its 2 horns is destroyed, its heart is exposed, or when its wings are disabled. * All vocations: Climb the Dragon's back and attack the heart where the wings intersect. * CLIMBING TIPS: The augments Adhesion (for grip), Opportunism (+30% attack), Arm Strength (for climbing stamina), and Dexterity (for climbing speed) are helpful, and wear Gloves of Might for even MORE grip and climbing speed. * Striders: The fastest way to kill the Thunderwyvern is probably with the Strider's Brain Splitter skill with the Eminence augment (3 or 4 Brain Splitters can kill it outright). Alternately, follow the above climbing tips and use Thousand Kisses on its back weak point. Implicate can pull the Dragon down when aloft. * Striders, Assassins, & Rangers : Mighty Bend will knock the Thunderwyvern out of the sky with a headshot. Deathly Arrow for Rangers. * Fighters : Heavenward Lash is very useful since it strikes upwards, toward the "heart" on the Dragon's back. With this skill, the heart can be struck without climbing the dragon. * Fighters, Mystic Knights & Assassins: Using Blitz Strike on a Thunderwyvern's tail can knock it over. To ensure a hit (and a knockdown), wait until the dragon is about to breath magic. When it does, it will remain still and a Blitz Strike will be a guaranteed knockdown upon connection (This tactic will end the battle much faster than if an Arisen were to rely on their pawns). * Sorcerers: Utilize Miasma to knock it from the sky with ease and inflict a large amount of damage. There will be no need to worry precisely about hitting the heart with spells or arrows since Miasma hits all parts within the sphere it casts, including the heart. Using High Ingle aimed at the head will also knock it down from the sky. *A very simple and easy strategy (which applies to regular Wyverns as well) is to wait for it to fly into the air, hit it with an arrow so it hits the ground, deal as much damage as possible and let it fly back into the air. * Thunderwyverns can be lured to fly on top of the bottomless pit. Shooting it down will kill it instantly, but all loot will be lost. * Magick Archers Hunter Bolt will very easily ground the dragon when its flying, leaving the heart exposed. Tactics (Defensive) * In The Fallen City on Bitterblack Isle, a Thunderwyvern can cast debilitating spells NONSTOP at the Arisen from ALL the way across the map. * Consider killing the Thunderwyvern first or Silencing it BEFORE engaging the other ground enemies. Torpor (slow), Miasma (poison) and Thundershock can be difficult to deal with while fighting Eliminators and Living Armor simultaneously. The Thundershock debilitation alone can make the Arisen easy prey for the Eliminator's Stomp attack (instant kill). * Alternately, one can come prepared with a 100% equipment defense against Torpor and Poison to nullify the Thunderwyvern's long range spellcasting advantage. * The Stability augment is very useful against all Draconic enemies (including the Ur-Dragon). All wind attacks are nullified against the Arisen, meaning that one cannot be blown over backwards or interrupted while casting spells or charging skills. * Beware that when a Thunderwyvern Horn drops from an attack to the head, the Thunderwyvern will ALWAYS rear up and Dragon Roar to instantly kill all pawns within range. This can be interrupted if one quickly inflicts enough damage to the heart on its back. * Destroying a wing will also always make it Roar. Pawns will declare "It's grounded, Master.". * Pawns having 100% resistance to Possession (for example, wearing the Hellfire Cloak) can no longer be affected by any attack inflicting this debilitation. They simply free themselves at the end of the grab animation giving a lot of extra time to the Arisen. * The longer a Thunderwyvern takes damage without inflicting any, the higher the chance that it will Dragon Roar. Category:Dark Arisen: Enemies Category:Dragons Category:Dark Arisen: Dragons Category:Dark Arisen: Bosses Category:Dark Arisen: Monsters Category:Dragon